


A Simple Answer

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru was certain that his roommate was a vampire. (KuroMahi, Room mates AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	A Simple Answer

Despite the fact that they lived together for a week, Mahiru rarely saw Kuro leave his room. They were roommates but they didn’t know each other before they moved into the apartment. Mahiru was friends with Kuro’s brother, Hyde, who suggested they become roommates. University was expensive so they could save money by splitting the rent.

He recalled the first time they met when they moved their things into the apartment. Kuro was pale, as if he hadn’t seen a ray of sunshine in the past year. Whenever Mahiru asked if he wanted to go out so they could get to know each other, he would give him an excuse. He thought they should become friends since they lived together but Kuro was distant. Then, there was the fact that he only had night classes.

Thinking simply, Kuro was a vampire.

He knew his conclusion was outlandish but he couldn’t think of another explanation for Kuro’s quirks. Mahiru doubted he could confront his roommate and ask him if he was a vampire. He decided that he should follow him to his night classes and gather proof. He didn’t know what he would do if his fears were real though.

Mahiru heard a door open and knew that it was Kuro leaving to go to his night class. He hurriedly grabbed his jacket and went into the hall to follow him. He wasn’t certain how he would confirm that Kuro was a vampire though. His plan was to simply follow him and search for signs of supernatural power. He hoped he wouldn’t witness him drinking someone’s blood.

Their apartment was near the university so Kuro would walk to class. The area was safe yet Mahiru couldn’t help but feel afraid walking in the dark. He stared at Kuro’s back and thought he appeared calm. He was careful not to trail behind Kuro too closely or else he would notice him. The night felt eerie but Mahiru told himself that he was being paranoid.

Kuro walked into a classroom and sat near the back. Mahiru took a seat behind him. With so many students, he doubted that he would notice him. He watched him place his head on his books and fell asleep. The sight shocked Mahiru more than if he was a vampire. How could he sleep through the lecture? Courses were expensive yet he decided to take a nap?

Mahiru was tempted to wake him but then Kuro would discover that he stalked him to class. It would be impossible for him to explain that he wanted to discover if he was a vampire. Occasionally, Kuro would lift his head from his notebook and doodle something. He leaned forward as much as he dared and saw that he was sketching a cat.

Three hours passed and Mahiru spent most of the lecture on his phone. He searched his phone for anything that could help him uncover if Kuro was a vampire. The professor ended the lecture and the students stood to leave. Mahiru waited a few seconds after Kuro left before he did the same.

He expected Kuro to return home immediately but he strolled through the park near their apartment. Mahiru walked behind him and glanced around the dimly lit park. He couldn’t see anyone around them so he doubted Kuro was meeting someone or searching for blood. Suddenly, Kuro stopped. Mahiru rushed to search for a place for him to hide before he could turn around and see him.

“I know you’re following me. I only have ten cents on me so it’ll be pointless for you to rob me.” Kuro said but he didn’t turn around. Since he left his apartment, he sensed someone watching him. He didn’t hear the person run away like he thought he would and sighed. He would rather not fight but it was clear that the man intended to rob him.

Kuro turned around and he was shocked to see who was behind him. “Mahiru?”

“I… You forgot your keys so I came to give them back to you. I didn’t want you to get locked out.” Mahiru was terrible at lying and Kuro could see through his words easily. Kuro moved to stand in front of him and took out his keys from his pocket. Even if he had forgotten them, he could simply call Mahiru when he returned. “Okay, I thought you were a vampire and I wanted to see where you went at night.”

Silence stretched between them and Mahiru waited for him to react. To his surprise, Kuro started to laugh softly. He had never heard him laugh before and the sound was warm and deep. “I’m not a vampire. I’m pretty sure that you’ve seen me in daylight so how could you think that I was one?”

“Well, maybe those legends were wrong. Sunlight doesn’t kill you instantly but it hurts you. That’s why you avoid going out so much. There were other things that made me think you were a vampire.” Mahiru insisted but he felt a little silly. As he stared at Kuro, he realized that he truly wanted to learn more about him.

“Mahiru, haven’t you heard of an introvert before?” He said with a chuckle. Mahiru was glad that he wasn’t offended that he called him a vampire. He pointed to a park bench and asked, “Do you want to sit down and tell me about it?”

“You would always say no when I ask you to hang out with me. I guess I was trying to spare my own feelings by telling myself that you’re a vampire. I’m sorry I followed you like this.” Mahiru sat next to him on the bench. “Also, having a vampire as a roommate would be cool.”

“I don’t go out often but it’s not because I dislike you or anything, Mahiru. I think you’re nice and a good person.” He said. “You might not know this but I think Hyde has a crush on you. He told me he likes an angel and I overheard Licht call you one when he helped you move in. I like you but Hyde’s my brother. I don’t want of get in the middle of it.”

“An angel? I think you misunderstood your brother. Hyde and I are just friends and Licht is the angel he likes. Licht calls me an angel in training but I haven’t earned my wings yet.” Mahiru told him. “It’s a little ironic, isn’t it? I thought you were a vampire and you believed I was an angel. We were both wrong though.”

“Do you want to get to know each other over lunch tomorrow?” Kuro suggested and made Mahiru smile.

“I would like that.” Mahiru stood and held out his hand to him. “Let’s head home.”


End file.
